UH OH
by WritingsOfATeenageDramaQueen
Summary: Lily and James have a fight on their anniversary and James goes to Lily's best friend for advice on how to get her back, then,they fall asleep!what happens when Lily comes down the next morining and sees them together!what happens when she turns to Remus
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer I Own Nothing!**

**Hey everyone I know that everyone says review… blah but hear I go…. PLEASE REVIEW! Ok now that that is out of my system, on with the story……**

Lily gasped as her eyes took in the marvelous candlelit dinner her boyfriend James Potter had made for her. She felt tingles up her spine as James pressed his lips against hers. "Happy 6 month anniversary, angel" he said with a grin. "6 months "thought Lily… "God, I hated him then, I thought he was such an arrogant prick, but, she thought looking down at his beautiful face, I was so wrong".

_**Flashback….**_

_**7 months before…**_

"_Come on Grace we're gonna miss the train!"- Lily Evans shouted, flipping her shimmering, vixen-red hair in mock disgust as her best friend Grace Patterson finished buying another handbag from one of the boutiques on the way to Kings Cross Station. "Lily, you are just jealous that I grabbed the last one before you" Grace retorted flipping her gorgeous chestnut hair over her shoulder as Lily stomped her foot. "so what" Lily replied with mock anger," besides Grace you have like 100 handbags already" Lily exclaimed pouting! "Actually this is # 101 for your information!" replied Grace with a wicked grin as tore down the road heading for the train with Lily hot on her heels. "OMG Grace please let me have it" yelped Lily! "Well okay, on one condition…." Grace said with an evil glint in her sparkling hazel eyes staring into Lily's emerald green orbs. "OMG anything" Lily panted as she grabbed the bag out of Grace's hand. "You have to tell James how much you like him and ask him out…" Grace said with a smug grin. "OMG no" yelled Lily. "Why not, you know he loves you, he follows you around all the time" Grace replied. "But, he has never asked me out" Lily replied softly "I don't want to be another one of his girls that he uses for a week than ditches, I want to be his only" Lily replied trailing off. "And besides, if you think that I am gonna tell James…" she was cut off by a voice she knew all too well," Tell me what?" James Potter drawled as sauntered up to the two girls with Sirius right beside him. "Um nothing…" Lily stammered looking to Grace for support, but Grace was kinda busy, she had already locked lips with her steady boyfriend Sirius Black, Hogwarts resident playboy up until last year when Grace finally went out with him and they fell in love. Grace looked back to James and saw the bag in her friends hand… on an impulse she had no idea she could have she leaned into James and kissed him right on the lips. Giggling, she stepped back and watched the expression of utter amazement on his face. "I like you …" she said to him, and laughed when she saw Sirius and Grace separate with their jaws on the floor. "Okay, can I have my bag now…" she skipped onto the train swinging her new bag leaving her 3 friends staring after her. " I did not think she would go through with it…" Grace said in amazement… "What do you mean?" James Potter asked suspicion evident in his tone. Sirius was still in shock. "well, she wanted my bag, so I told to kiss you and tell you that she liked you and then she could have it, and well…" Grace said sheepishly trailing off. _

_**On the train**_

_Lily sat in the Head girl and boy compartment silently cursing herself. "What was I thinking, but he is so cute…". She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice James as he walked in silently. "OMG, she said looking up, I forget you were head boy". "That was not the reaction I was hoping for from the girl who kissed me mere minutes ago…." James said looking hurt. Yea about that… Lily said. "Look Lily" James said cutting her off " did you really mean what you said" "Yes" Lily replied tearfully "but I don't want to get hurt James, I have seen you throw away so many girls and I don't want to be next on the list…" "Lily Evans, I have loved ever since I saw you and I always will, will you be my one and only girlfriend" he said on one knee conjuring up a rose. "Yes" Lily exclaimed, and before he could reply she wrapped her arms around him and they kissed sweetly…. _

**Present Time…**

James started kissing her more passionately and felt her tense up. "What's wrong" he said confused. " I can't do this" Lily said, "I made myself a promise not to go too fast and I will keep that promise, I'm sorry James", "Lily, I want you so bad and I …." He trailed off. "I gotta go, I, I, I'll see you tomorrow Lily" James walked down the steps and into to the common room, he was so upset that he didn't hear the sobs from Lily's room.

Remus was waiting for James as he slammed down onto the couch looking hurt, confused and pissed. Remus looked at him with disgust and said "Man, if you throw her away just because she is not some slut, than you are more hopeless than I thought." James looked at him and said "what do you know". Remus quietly replied "I know that I have loved her forever and that she chose you but I still know that she is to be commended not shut down for keeping a promise to herself, I mean man, look at what you are loosing" Remus then quietly walked up to his room leaving James in deep thought.

James looked up as Grace entered the common room and sat down next to him. "you screwed up major dude" she said quietly. James turned to her and said "what do I do, I was such an ass" he said bleakly. "You talk to her and respect her and her beliefs, you tell her how much you love her and… you fight for her if needed, because she is one stubborn woman". "Thanks Grace" he said. "No sweat lover boy" she said playfully, and they fell asleep on the couch in front of the dimming flames….

**The Next Morning**

Lily woke up, and looked around with confusion. Grace had never come back last night after going to talk with James… she must be asleep on the couch, Lily thought sleepily, well I need coffee anyway she thought shuffling down the steps and when she the scene before her eyes, well she didn't need coffee, tears blinded her vision as she saw her bff and her bf on the couch, as she ran up the stairs, James jumped up, realizing how the scene looked, and yelled as Grace woke up… "LILY IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE……." Damn and he sat on the couch distraught as Grace began to sob…..

**So what do ya think?**

**I know I left you with a cliffie but I am so tired!**

**If you want another chappie, I want 5 reviews! So start reviewing! I am gonna try and write at least a chappie a week! **

_**Next time:**_

**_What are James and Grace gonna do?_**

**_Will Lily forgive them?_**

_**Sirius believes her but Lily doesn't sending Grace into a depression**_

_**Lily is heartbroken to see the love of her life and her best friend in a very sticky situation, only Remus can help her through…**_


	2. Oh Remus

_**Disclaimer: you all know the drill…**_

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I know that everyone says this and no one pays attention but if you read my stories please review them because I need comments on my writing ect. I am going ot post this chapter and give everyone another chance and this time I want a few more reviews please. It only takes a second and it makes the author very happy.**_

_**Responses to Reviews:**_

_**Eratosthenese- thank you for your ideas and I tried to do them in this story and in my other story. I would usually write longer but I am in all advanced classes at my high school and I had 3 papers due this week and I have an average of 4 hours of homework a night and I am in two groups called chorus and vocal ensemble and have had practices for our upcoming Christmas show till 5:00 every night! Hope this one is better…**_

_**OK STORY TIME **_

**_Recap:_** Lily woke up, and looked around with confusion. Grace had never come back last night after going to talk with James… she must be asleep on the couch, Lily thought sleepily, well I need coffee anyway she thought shuffling down the steps and when she the scene before her eyes, well she didn't need coffee, tears blinded her vision as she saw her bff and her bf on the couch, as she ran up the stairs, James jumped up, realizing how the scene looked, and yelled as Grace woke up… "LILY IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE……." Damn and he sat on the couch distraught as Grace began to sob….

Sobs racked Lily body as she ran up the stairs and into her room…

Remus woke up to the sound of doors slamming and Lily's cries echoing through the walls. "James…" he growled in a menacing voice that would never seem to come out of Remus's body and he threw off his covers and ran down into the common room.

When he got there he could not believe what he though he was seeing. He saw James banging his fist against the wall and Lily's best friend Grace sobbing on the couch.

"Oh on James, you did not do what I think you did, did you?" Remus said with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You know what, don't even answer that." He said with disgust.

And then, he looked at Grace and said to her, her rage blocking his common sense, "and you, you were supposed to be her best friend and just you wait till Sirius finds out…' The rest of comment was cut off when Sirius walked into the room.

"Tell me what?" He said sleepily with a confused expression and obviously no idea of what had gone on just a few minutes before.

Remus looked back and forth between James and Grace, and with disgust he said. "I'll let them tell you. I have to go to Lily." And he walked up the stairs.

Sirius still looked confused but now a little annoyed and stomped his foot like a child and said impatiently "Tell me what?"…….

MEANWHILE………………LILY'S ROOM

Lily was sobbing into the pillow when she heard a soft knock on the door. She ignored it and buried herself deeper in the covers.

She heard a voice say "Alomahorma" and she cursed herself for forgetting to put a locking charm on the door.

She started to calm down after she felt loving hands rubbing her back and whispering comforting words and immediately knew that it was Remus…

"My only true friend" she thought mournfully…

Remus felt his heart breaking at the site of his Lily crying…"wait he is James…no not anymore…stop Remus, comfort her do not put the moves on her" he thought to himself

Lily sat up and gave him a tearful smile and then buried her head in his shoulder

After about 10 minutes, Lily lifted her head and looked to Remus with a tragic look on her face.

"Why me?" she asked mournfully

"Why is it always me?" she repeated in a trance-like state

"I mean I promised myself I would not be another notch in his belt but I let myself…" she faltered then swallowed shakily and continued…

"I, I, I let myself fall in…well in love with… I love him Remus…I really really truly do but I promised myself I would never be a slut and would take things slow…I…maybe I was wrong…"

Remus felt his heart sink at every word she said. He had no chance with this angel. James had betrayed her with her best friend yet she still loved him. "Well" he thought… "I really love her but I have to give her up and get James and her back together whatever it takes…I will get that ass of a friend to do everything to get her back…"

"Remus…" Lily said suddenly with a little of her old fire rekindling in her eyes… "Will you do me a favor…?" "I know we only think of each other as friends (Remus felt his heart die and he knew from that day forward he would never love again… his heart died that day, the day of her wedding and the day she died… little did he know any of those things were so close in the future and everytime he saw Harry with her eyes he would die again(if this interests u check out my one-shot about Remus and his feeling) and he would never love again) but…" she continued

"I want us to pretend to go out and make James pay so I can know if he really loves me…"

Remus felt his heart soar and sink at the same time and he forced a smile saying

"for you Lily, anything" (and he meant it)

_**xOxOXoXo**_

_**review please**_

_**-Ditzychick1228**_


	3. IMPORTANT

Okay people…I get like no reviews so I am discontinuing this story unless I get reviews telling me not to….

ditzychick1228


	4. AUTHOR NOTES

Just letting you all know that I WILL be continuing this story but I go to this extremely hard school….and we have midterms in a week and they are HELL….but I will be updating so hang on tight….

X0x0x0x0x0x0

WritingsOfATeenageDramaQueen


	5. Of Holding Hands and crushed bouquets

_**Like OMG…I am BACK! Wahooo….OMG….I am like soooooooooo sorry for not updating in months but I've been going through some hard times…but anway.. I decided to write another chapter for all my lovely readers….you guys are the beest…okkkayyy…now where were we…**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a crush on Daniel Radcliffe, Tom Felton, and Jesse McCartney.. but that is totally random sooo…here we go**_

**_RECAP: _**"Remus…" Lily said suddenly with a little of her old fire rekindling in her eyes… "Will you do me a favor…?" "I know we only think of each other as friends (Remus felt his heart die and he knew from that day forward he would never love again… his heart died that day, the day of her wedding and the day she died… little did he know any of those things were so close in the future and everytime he saw Harry with her eyes he would die again(if this interests u check out my one-shot about Remus and his feeling) and he would never love again) but…" she continued

"I want us to pretend to go out and make James pay so I can know if he really loves me…"

Remus felt his heart soar and sink at the same time and he forced a smile saying

"for you Lily, anything" (and he meant it)………

_**STORY TIME PEOPLE!**_

Lily looked up at Remus and smiled saying "you are my truest friend and I will be forever grateful to you for this…"..she then yawned and laid her head back on Remus' shoulder and fell into a tortured sleep….

* * *

Grace sobbed continuously against Sirius' shoulder for hours…when she finally looked up…she looked at him with a mourning look on her face… 

"You know how sensitive and hard-headed she is …she will never listen to me, never mind believe me…how could I have been so stupid?" She said tearfully..

Sirius looked at her with love in his eyes… "She will forgive you love ,it will just take some time on her part…she is very stubborn but you two have always gotten through whatever fight you ensued …" He then kissed her softly on the forehead and they fell asleep…

* * *

James slammed into his head boy's living quarters and began to sob raggedly…"dammit…what the fuck was I thinking when I fell asleep downstairs.. I should have known what Lily would have thought…I Have to get her back… I love…god I am so fucking stupid sometimes…" with that James fell back against his bed which groaned under his sudden force and he fell into a fitful sleep….

* * *

The Next Day: 

Lily woke up to find Remus' arms around her and with a sudden lurch, everything that had occurred over the past day came rushing back and she began to sob again starting Remus' and waking him from his dream. He looked down at Lily in his arms and pinched himself...thinking he was still dreaming…he then too, with a sudden lurch, remembered yesterday's events….

Lily looked up at him and asked him sorrowfully " Do you think that this work.. I mean will James really believe that we are dating?"

Remus looked at her and shrugged.." I guess we'd better go find out" he said with the slightest hint of a bemused expression on his face….

* * *

James could not believe his eyes…. Right in front of him, walking to breakfast were Remus and Lily ,and they were holding hands… James stared at Lily Flowers he had conjured and threw them to the floor in disgust…he stomped on them and ran towards the couple, looking seemingly ready to murder Remus…

* * *

Grace and Sirius could not believe their eyes….they saw Remus and Lily walking hand in hand….James running towards them with a murderous look on his face and a bouquet of crushed lily flowers littering the entrance hall……

* * *

**So what did ya'll think?**

**Please let me know and review…it only takes and second and it makes my day…**

**If I get enough feedback, I will try and update again soon….**

**For those of you who were reading my other story, if you have any ideas… please let me know in a review and I will love you forever…**

**Xx00xx00xx00xx00xx00**

**_WritingsOfATeenageDramaQueen (Maureen)_**


	6. Of Reveries and Determination

_**DISCLAIMER: hahahahaha…I wish**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Contrary to popular belief…I am not dead…I have just been away for a very long time… recently I was looking through my documents and found this story hidden within a miscellaneous junk file that I created about six months ago…I then read through and realized that it wasn't too bad and decided to update it …finally.**_

_**Truthfully I am very sorry for not updating for so many months, my life became so busy over that last months that I actually forgot about this story and now have come back to it. Now, I am not promising anything. I am writing this chapter and seeing how it feels. If I can regain the fervor I possessed when I first wrote this story, I will continue to update. If I do not, well let's see how this chapter goes.**_

* * *

****

**_Back Flash: _**James could not believe his eyes…. Right in front of him, walking to breakfast were Remus and Lily ,and they were holding hands… James stared at Lily Flowers he had conjured and threw them to the floor in disgust…he stomped on them and ran towards the couple, looking seemingly ready to murder Remus…

* * *

Lily watched James storm out of the Great Hall with mixed feeling; she felt grim satisfaction at the fact that he was feeling some of the pain that she had experienced but her insides tugged painfully as she gazed at the crushed petals of the delicate arrangement of white lily's and red rose's, her favorite and her and James' special flowers. She remembered their first date like it was yesterday. And although she fought it, she found herself slipping once again into a reverie.

* * *

_**6 ½ months prior **_

_James Potter was so nervous that he thought was going to piss his pants. Lily Evans was going on a date with him, James Harold Potter, in less that five minutes. He anxiously checked his watch and finally decided that he could now go and wait in the Common Room without seeming too excited. He flew down the steps and stood by the portrait desperately trying to ignore the snickers and Sirius, Remus and Peter who were all huddled in the corner waiting to see what would happen. James heard a door close and looked up so fast that he gave himself whiplash and was glad that it was only Grace and not Lily who saw him make a fool of himself. Grace descended the stairs laughing at James the whole way. She made her way over to boys and plopped herself down in Sirius' lap to watch James and Lily's encounter as well. Grace laughed again and said, "She'll be down in a minute lover boy, please don't faint before she comes because although it would be quite entertaining for us, Lily would be fairly disappointed and I don't feel like listening to her whine about what could have happened for the next year." The boys all sniggered softly and James shot them a deathly glare which proceeded to shut all of them up except for Sirius and Grace, which was to be expected. But James did not have time to be berated any longer because at the moment Lily descended that staircase looking gorgeous and slightly nervous. Her copper curls cascaded down her back, her emerald eyes sparkled, and her cheeks were tinted with that faintest bit of natural blush. All of this combined with the sparkling, white, ethereal dress, made James wonder if she really was an angel sent to Earth. He offered her his arm and she blushed slightly but taking it all the same. They proceeded to hurry out of the Common Room before their friends could say anything. Once they had reached the hallway, James handed her a bouquet of flowers that he had almost forgotten he had and proceeded to explain his choice in floral arrangements. He blushed slightly as he told her that he had chosen lilies because of her name and the fact that they were pure and gorgeous like her skin. He told her he had chosen red roses because of her hair and her rosy lips. He then explained the enchanted emerald roses that he had charmed to be the exact color of her eyes, the ones that proclaimed enchanted him every time that he gazed into them. Lily's heart had swelled with such pure love at the moment that she could not believe that this man really wanted her. The candlelight dinner that followed was so amazing, that it was beyond words. It was that night that they shared their first kiss as a couple under a twinkling sky, and it was that night, that their destinies became forever entwined._

_

* * *

_

_**Present Time**_

As Lily entered into a fantasy world that was all her own, Remus watched and smiled a bittersweet smile. He loved the look of happiness on her face but was saddened by that fact that it was not him that she fantasized over but James, and that was who would always remain in her heart, no matter what he tried to get himself to believe. His thoughts then turned to James and he felt a flash of anger followed by a feeling of dread. He knew that he was helping Lily for selfish reasons, and James was one of his best friends. He thought of all that James had done for him and felt a surge of brotherly love for James. Would James ever forgive Remus for this? Remus hoped so…

* * *

James stormed into the dormitory and flung himself onto his bed. How could Remus and Lily do this to him. Did his friendship mean so little to Remus that hours after he and the love of his life had broken up, Remus could actually date her himself. And could Lily love him so little that she could move on so quickly. His head spun with all these horrible thoughts. He heard Sirius enter the room and flopped over on his side to face him. "Mate, you know that Grace and I would never, I mean I couldn't..." James exclaimed. Sirius nodded his head "I know mate, I trust you and I trust Grace, she already explained what happened and I know it's the truth." James proceeded to profess all the doubts he had just conceived in his mind to Sirius who listened and waited to speak until James had let it all out. "Mate, isn't it obvious, Remus and Lily aren't really going out, she is doing it to make you jealous, and obviously it is working. Now I don't know what in bloody hell Remus is doing, but I suspect it has something to do with the fact that he is in love with Lily and seriously mad at you for getting her so upset." James looked bewildered at all of this new information, "so what should I do?" he asked, scratching his head. Sirius looked at hi and said "Fight for mate, let her know that she is the only girl for you and you will wait for her, however long that takes". James stood with a look of determination, "you bloody hell bet I will!" and he proceeded to burst out of the room in search of Lily, leaving Sirius shaking his head…

* * *

_**So what did you think? I loved writing again and hope you all liked it as well.**_

_**Please leave me comments. I need reviews of my work so that I can improve and be motivated to continue writing…**_

_**All input is welcome!**_

_**X's and O's**_

_**WritingsOfATeenageDramaQueen**_


End file.
